


If I Could Feel Love

by sportasmile



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportasmile/pseuds/sportasmile
Summary: Every time they have sex, Data makes sure Tasha is completely satisfied. Tasha wants to return to favor this time.





	If I Could Feel Love

    Tasha pushed Data onto the bed and showered him with kisses, almost as soon as he entered her quarters. Within just two months of an intimate relationship, the charade of dinner and discussing their days was already thrown away and replaced with immediate physical contact.

    That's not to say their relationship was exclusively physical, of course. Data wanted to please Tasha in every possible way, not just sexually.

    She was on top of Data, running her hands along his sides. Data kissed her neck, knowing each and every spot that made her sigh and moan so sweetly. He leaned into her, reveling in the warmth of her body and every little sound she made. Data was incapable of love, as he'd told himself time and time again. Still, he believed that if he was capable of it, he would be infatuated with no one else but Tasha. 

    "Data," Tasha whispered. "How much of my touch can you feel?"

    Data pulled away from Tasha's neck by only an inch, just enough to talk. "All of it, of course."

    Tasha shook her head. She tugged at Data's uniform, causing him to look up. "No, I mean, does this feel good to you?" She cupped Data's cheek. "Do you get something out of this?"

    Data leaned into her hand. "Yes," he whispered, "Perhaps it is not precisely a Human experience. I cannot know for sure. But it is quite... pleasurable." His eyes flicked across her face, across her gentle eyes and full lips. Data swore in that moment that he could be completely content with looking at only Tasha for the rest of his existence.

    Tasha ran her hands along Data's sides again, feeling every inch of his torso through his uniform. "Then won't you let me do something for you for a change?" She leaned down to kiss him. "Not that I don't love how you make me feel, but I want you to feel good, too."

    "It is not necessary," Data whispered. He kissed her slowly, softly, sinking into the moment. He pulled away only a bit to murmur into her lips, "I am not Human. You need not worry about my desires. Pleasuring you provides me with plentiful satisfaction." And it was true. All Data craved was watching Tasha shudder, hearing her whisper his name, feeling her run her hands through his hair. He only wanted to be praised while he pushed his head lower and held her thighs apart, feeling them quiver underneath his hands. He didn't need to climax to be entirely satisfied.

    Their lips met, but it lasted for only a moment before Tasha pulled away to speak again. "But I want to touch you, Data, every part of you." She rubbed at one of Data's nipples through his uniform to emphasize her point. "You make the cutest little sighs and gasps, sometimes. You say it's to cool your engines, but I think it's more than that." She kissed Data and rolled her hips against his, slowly but with a particular firmness and angle that sure enough, made him sigh just the tiniest bit.

    Data watched every one of Tasha's smooth, warm, Human movements. "Tasha," he breathed. He shuddered beneath her, only just a bit. "Only if you truly do wish to."

    "I do," Tasha answered and barely shifted her hips against Data's, consistently and slowly. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

    After Data nodded, Tasha kissed him once more before shifting off him and adjusting their position. She moved him to sit on the edge of the bed, with her sitting behind him. Her still uniformed chest pressed against Data's shoulder blades. The new position allowed Data to tilt his neck back to kiss Tasha, which he did nearly immediately.

    Tasha laughed into the kiss, and Data didn't even bother to ask her why she did. He was too preoccupied with leaning in further, desperate for a deeper kiss.

    Without breaking the kiss, Tasha trailed a hand down Data's torso and to his inner thigh. He breathed a tiny, barely audibly sigh and broke the kiss just for just a moment before again, pushing his tongue against Tasha's. As Tasha ran her hand higher up Data's thigh, Data rubbed at Tasha's knee from slightly behind him. The angle was only a bit strange, and they made it work. With his other hand, Data thumbed at the sheets below him.

    Tasha shifted closer to Data and pressed her chest against his back. With her free hand, she rubbed at one of Data's nipples through his uniform. Tasha teasingly ghosted her fingers up his thigh and over his clothed cock, causing his shoulders to tense for a moment before relaxing closer to her.

    Impatience is an emotion, which of course Data was incapable of, which he continued to remind himself of in that moment. Still, Data experienced a certain rise in temperature and involuntary movement of his hips that could only be a cause of the intense lust he was experiencing. As Tasha's free hand held Data's shoulder, Data gasped, audibly this time. He didn't want to rush Tasha's tempo, but his desire increased by the second

    It was a strange and new concept to Data. Although he had obviously heard of Humans experiencing sexual frustration, he had never experienced such an intense yearning while pleasuring Tasha before. It was only until Tasha provided him with physical pleasure did he crave a firmer touch.

    "Tasha," Data murmured and broke the kiss. "Would it be alright if you-"

    Tasha laughed. "Do you want more?" 

    Data nodded. "Please."

    Tasha kissed his jawline and rubbed firm circles through his trousers. "You're such a good boy, Data." She unbuttoned his trousers ever so slowly, teasing him with every brush of her fingers. The tips of her fingers pressed against his clothed cock while she unzipped the trousers, using every movement as an excuse to make Data more needy.

    "Tasha," he whispered again. He didn't want to rush her or pressure her, especially knowing her history. Still, Data was almost entirely sure that Tasha's lingering was not caused by nervousness on her part, but instead enjoyment. She clearly appreciated his sighs and breaths, as she expressed before, and his impatience. 

    Tasha unzipped Data's trousers and pulled down the cloth just enough. Tasha's hand wrapped around his cock, rubbing at the tip with her thumb. "You're beautiful, Data." He had never been called beautiful before, and certainly not by someone as magnificent as Tasha. To Data, it was an honor.

    Data lifted his hips just slightly as Tasha worked at him, pumping smooth and graceful motions. He shuddered a deep breath as Tasha ran kisses down his neck and collar bone. She was right; his breathing wasn't pure engineering. Although he was programmed to breath deeper, gasp or even pant in the event that his core temperature rose to a temperature that could potentially endanger his functions, his engines were not at risk of overheating at that moment.

    Tasha used her free hand to rub circles in Data's shoulder. With her other hand, she began to build up to a moderate speed with a tighter grip. Data full-on shuddered, and his hips rose while his eyes fluttered closed. "Ah, Tasha," he breathed, drawing out the endl. He couldn't find anything to say other than her name. Perhaps, he thought, it was unnecessary to say anything else.

    "Good boy," Tasha cooed into his neck. "You're doing such a good job."

    Data shakily inhaled through his nose. He could hear those words all day, said by Tasha and only Tasha. He was Tasha's good boy, and he took great pleasure in knowing that. "Tasha, please," he practically whined, "more." By then, he had forgotten to use full, formal sentences.

    Tasha chuckled breathlessly into Data's jawline. Her movements suddenly spiked in speed, and Data sharply gasped through his nose. He rolled his hips against her hand, craving more friction.

    "You're doing great," Tasha murmured. "Do you like that?"

    Data nodded. "Very much so." He sighed and rolled his hips in rhythm against Tasha's quickening motions. He relished in every sensation, every little texture he could feel on his skin. He could feel her fingerprints, her Human pulse and warmth of her hand. Tasha was simply, magnificently Human.

    Tasha pressed more kisses along Data's neck, sucking and biting at choice spots. If Data were human, he might have had a few marks afterward. The speed of her hand became increasingly overwhelming, and Data felt his bioplastic skin growing warmer with each of Tasha's movements. "Tasha. Tasha." His breathing became faster and sharper, although still quiet.

    "I know, Data," Tasha whispered into his neck. "You're being such a good boy."

    Data shuddered, and a hint of a moan came with it. His hips rolled harder against Tasha's hand, desperate for that angle, that speed, that stoke that would send him over the edge. A gasp caught in his throat and created a quiet but drawn-out moan. "Tasha," he moaned, "ah, Tasha."

    Tasha rubbed Data's shoulder with her other hand and kissed his neck. "Come for me, Data." It was the sweetest order Data had ever been given. "I know you're close, aren't you?"

    Before Data could respond, before he could tell her that yes, he was so incredibly on edge, right on the brink, all the wonderful sensations overwhelmed him. He breathed little moans and whines, until he was totally silent, too overwhelmed to make a sound. The pressure built into one last magnificent roll of his hips and he arched his back, coming into Tasha's hand.

    "There we go, good job. Like that," Tasha whispered, "just like that." She pulled her hand away, now dripping with honey-colored syrup.

    Data shuddered a much smaller breath, turning back around to face Tasha. He kissed her as soon as he saw her face again, causing her to laugh, seemingly somewhat in surprise. He cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, still sort of needy. This time, he wasn't needy for sexual satisfaction. Instead, he was needy for Tasha, simply to kiss her and experience every bit of her.

    Tasha broke the kiss and beamed at Data. "Did you like it?" She licked the golden stickiness off one of her fingers.

    Data nodded. "Yes, very much so," he murmured and watched the way her tongue slowly moved across her fingers. "Thank you."

    Tasha grinned. "You're a good boy. _My_ good boy." 

    Data knew that Tasha deserved the universe. She deserved every galaxy, every planet and every moon, every star. Nobody could ever be as special to Data, and he knew that. He wished, in that moment, that he'd never have to stop hearing her voice or feeling her skin. Tasha was by far, his favorite person he'd ever known.

    Data kissed Tasha. Although Data was incapable of forgetting anything or letting memories fade, he made sure to memorize every part of her. He never wanted to let her go.

    Tasha broke the kiss to murmur, "The night has only begun, Data."

    If only the night could last longer, perhaps forever. Tasha was perfect, warm, Human. Data knew he would never grow tired of hearing her voice or smelling her perfume as she kissed his neck. He'd never grow tired of feeling her thighs shake or hearing her whisper his name, for she was perfect.

    Data wanted to hold her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough content for Data x Tasha, in my opinion. I really love them a lot.


End file.
